Nearly Never Did Learn
by Dankee
Summary: Eric Cartman is an asshole but Butters doesn't seem to see it. So when Cartman tells- doesn't ask, tells- Butters he's the brunet's new boyfriend, it wasn't much of a problem. It also helped that Butters was fucking dead in love with the not-so-anymore-just-kinda-broad-and-fluffy fatass. Cartman needs to learn to be nice. (Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, totally wish I did though.)
1. Chapter 1

Eric uses his forearm to shove Butters roughly up against the wall and to keep him put. "You're my boyfriend from now on, fag. You got that?" His voice is harsh and his eyes piercing through the blond's skull.

Butters squinted his eyes cos yeah, he's confused but he didn't object in the fear of getting another beating from the brunet. So he nodded his head politely and feared that having a boyfriend wouldn't get him grounded.

Butters didn't mind Eric too much. Sure he was sorta mean sometimes, pushed him around a bit and called him nasty words, but it wasn't too bad. Butters could mange it.

"Good," Eric said, pulling his arm away. He brushed off arm- like Butters had cooties- and looked over at Stan and Kyle, who watched in awe. "I'll, Uh, I'll see ya later, pussy." And with that, he walked away.

Butters pulled himself off the wall and rubbed when his head hit the brick. Kyle and Stan came rushing over.

"What the fuck was that, dude?" Stan asks the blond as Kyle still struggles to pick his jaw up off the ground.

Butters shrugs. "I dunno... I was just walking outta the school, cos if-if I don't get home before my parents, they'll ground me!" He exclaims, eyes widening a bit. "A-and then Eric, he comes outta no where, pushes me up against a wall and tells me I'm his boyfriend."

Kyle makes an exasperated noise. "What do you think he's up to? It's really unbelievable that he would play with your heart, Butters-"

"Hey! What makes you think he's playing with my heart? What if he actually likes me?" Butters pulls a sad face.

He can actually feel his heart ache when that thought comes to mind. Ever since grade four to grade ten, Butters has been head over heels for Eric Cartman. No matter how many times Eric has played a joke on him or humiliated him, or whatever, Butters would always see the good in the sixteen year old.

Stan frowns and looks at Kyle, who is mimicking Butters' face. "Butters, it's not you. It's just... Eric has no heart. He's never liked anyone and some of the stupid shit he's pulled is downright evil. I honestly don't even think he can feel for anyone!"

Butters just sighs. "You're probably right. Probably another plan to humiliate me again." He's so used to this. He's never really had any friends. Well, he's got people who are nice to him like Stan, Kyle and Kenny but nobody who tries to hang out with him or be his friend. So when Eric tries to be with him, even if it is gonna turn out bad, he always enjoys the parts that aren't so bad.

"I'm sorry, Butters." Stan says, putting a hand on the boy's shoulders. "We'll try to talk to him and try to see he's gonna do before he does anything stupid."

Butters cracks a smile. "Thanks Fellas, that means a lot."

They mirror him. "No problem, Butters. I'd just be careful around Cartman though, who know what that fat asshole is gonna do."

They leave it at that, walking away to go catch the bus. Butters just fixes his backpack and decides he's better off walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Butters gets a text message.

'_FAG, get the fuck over here._'

The number isn't saved into his contacts so he doesn't know who the text was from, but he had a pretty good clue.

Butters makes a strangled sound looking over at the clock. 9:34pm. He'd be grounded if he went over to Eric's house this late. He usually always goes over to Eric's for a sleepover but not in the past few months. Eric's been jumpy and an extra asshole to him. It was weird that now that they were 'boyfriend's', Eric all of a sudden wanted to hang out with Butters.

Correction, this whole fucking situation was weird.

Butters bit his nails as he decided he should go, grabbing his coat.

;;;

"About time you got here." Eric rolls his eyes as he throws the door open for Butters. The blond walks in timidly, head down. The door slams shut and causes Butters to jump and shut and chase behind Eric who was walking up the stairs.

Eric smirks but doesn't say anything. He walks up the stairs and to his room but stops at the door. He nibbles on his lip nervously and opens the door- for Butters. Butters is so fucking surprised that he stops dead in his tracks. Eric rolls his eyes again.

"You gonna go in or-?"

Butters blinks again but scurries in the room. Once in, Eric closes the door and plops himself down on his bed. Butters stands near the bed in fear of being pummeled if he took a seat. Eric frowns.

"Sit," He says, making room for him next to the broad boy. Butters bites his lip and sits next to Eric- but almost a ruler length away. Eric frowns, again, but outta frustration. He cuddles up next to Butters and awkwardly puts his arm around the blond. Butters can only imagine his eyes being the size of saucers.

"Uh, you look, um, less faggy today, pussy."

"Thank you, Eric."

There's a minute or two of awkward silence as Butters watches the small tv in the corner if the room, muted and the only source of light, and Cartman bites his lip to shreds.

"Listen here, Butters..." Butters whips his head around to look at Eric's piercing eyes. "I like you."

Butters nods his head slowly. "I-I like you too."

Eric smiles real relieved, but then covers it with a cough. "I, uh, spoke to Kahl and Stan and they think I'm up to something, and I'm not! You got that?!" Eric points a finger at Butters and Butters flinched. Cartman quickly puts his finger down because he wasn't trying to sound so mean. "I, uh, mean got it?"

Butters nods.

"Good, I just don't know how to- erm..." This is was fucking embarrassing, thank God that the lights were off and the little tv didn't do shit. "Don't really know how to treat someone like I like them? Or, um, I don't know how to do... This."

"You don't know how to be nice to someone?"

"Yes," Cartman says relieved that Butters got it but then actually heard what he said. "NO! I know how to be nice to someone, fag."

Butters holds back a smirk. "Y-you don't know how to treat a boyfriend?"

Eric smiles. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well- well, first you gotta _ask_ them out, not tell them that you are now dating them."

"I was nervous, okay!" Eric exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eric," Butters says quietly so that the bigger boy would look over. "I have bruises on my shoulders."

Eric frowns.

"And two, you can't keep callin' me a fag, or a pussy. If you like me, you should call me, uh, darling or love or sugar or light of my life." Butters explains.

Eric scoffs. "I ain't calling you light of my life you son of a bitch-"

"Eric!"

Eric pales. "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit."

"It's okay, at least you apologized." Butters smiles and then yawns, curling up into Cartman's side. He must've been really fucking tired, seeing how he was curling up into his bully's side. Well, the bully he was in love with.

Cartman holds his breath when Butters does so, but when he hears soft snores he lets it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters wakes up in somebody's arms. He briefly confused on where he is but then he sees Eric Cartman's sleeping face mushed up against the pillow beside him. Eric looked so peaceful. It was weird.

But somehow, it caused Butters to smile and snuggle up closer to the asshole.

;;;

The rest of the weekend is uneventful. Butters is grounded again for staying over at Eric's without permission so he wasn't allowed to leave until Monday morning to school, which his mom drove him to.

"So," Linda Stotch starts, pulling out of their driveway. "Anything new happening at school?"

"No,"

"Oh, are you sure?" Linda pestered, desperate to learn what was going on in her son's life. He hasn't been talking to her much like he has in past nowadays. "Nothing at all?"

"Well," Butters bites his lip, better now than later. "My friend told me that we were now dating."

Linda chuckles. "Told you?"

"Yeah!" Butters smiles.

"Ah, kids." His mother shakes her head with a fond smile. "Who is this eager lady?"

Butter pales. "Er, uh, Eric Cartman."

Linda slams on the brake and Butters hits his head on the dashboard. She turns to him in a panic. "Eric Cartman? Are you sure Butters?"

Butters rubs his head and then crosses his arms. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, Uh nothing, sweetie! I don't care if you're straight or gay, you'll always be my baby. But- but are you sure?" Linda asks, concerned.

"Yeah, mom."

"No, but honey... Eric Cartman?"

"Yes, mom!" Butters huffs, frustrated that his mother didn't trust his judgement. "I happen to like Eric Cartman very much. And he happens to like me!"

Linda sighs. She can hear the hints of anger in his voice so she leaves it at that with a short; "Okay, sweetie. Whatever you want. Would you like to get some breakfast before school?"

Butters' face is probably tinted red from his anger but he cools down a bit. He forces a smile. "Yes please."

;;;

The only time Butters sees Eric during the day is when the brunet shoves him into the lockers and turns around to high five Clyde.

Butters drops all his books and Stan gives him a sad face, helping him pick up his books.

;;;

Butters sits next to Jimmy on the bench, staring out into the football field looking for Cartman's classic 69 jersey.

"H-h-he's next to Cr-craig." Jimmy says, nodding over to the left of the field.

Butters hums in response, frowning when the sees his boyfriend laughing along with something Craig was whispering to him. Craig then points over at Butters, saying something to Eric and causing the bigger boy to push him. The soon comes jogging over.

"You're on, Jimmy." Eric says once over. Jimmy smiles.

"O-oh boy." He says, struggling to get up an walk with his crutches over to the middle. That just shows how untalented their school was. They didn't have enough decent players so they put a crippled kid on their football team.

Eric sits in the spot Jimmy got up from. He looks at Butters with his head cocked to the side and a weird face.

"Are you mad?" He asks, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Butters looks over at the field and redirects them back to Eric.

"No, but the bruises on my shoulder hurt from being bashed into the locker." Eric flinches, scratching his head.

The brunet frowns. "Uh- sorry. Y'know, about that."

Butters nods but doesn't really understand why Eric is apologizing now. He's done it so many times before.

"I told my mom about us."

Eric squints, horrified. "_Why_?" But Butters on shrugs.

"Well, don't go tellin' people!" Eric exclaims, gabbing a finger at Butters chest. Butters breathes out hard, putting his hand where the finger was.

"Everyone basically knows, Eric. You can't do one thing in this town with out anyone not knowing!" Butters yelps. "And besides, y-you made it pretty obvious."

Eric looks like he wants to scream, but he doesn't. He just shakes his head and makes his way back to the field.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes about a month for Butters to kiss Cartman.

They were in Eric's dirty bedroom again, the floor still being the most useful shelf in the room and the food wrappers they've eaten months ago line the room like decoration for a holiday all their own. The bed was clean, sheets washed and poorly thrown on.

Eric was ranting about the KFC in south park slowly being run to the ground, and how if he wasn't a lazy fuck he would totally get a job there. Eric's words, not Butters.

So Butters just planted one on him. It was his first kiss, probably Eric's too, so he just kinda went for it. He grabbed the bigger kid's face, lightly dipping his nails into Cartman's chubby cheeks. He pushed his lips into the other boy's, closing his eyes and moving them slightly over the other boys. Eric seems shocked, but he growled and kissed back, grabbing Butter's tiny waist and switching them around. Butters gasps against Eric's lips as he was not being pushed into the mattress with the older boy's face and hands and everything dominating him:

Eric pulls up for air after a full blown make out session. He looks down at Butters, face in a scowl and a light blush crossing his face. "Fuckin'... What are you staring at, fag?"

It takes the young boy a couple of seconds to process what the fuck was happening but when he does, he breathes in deep and gulps. "Y-you're hard."

Eric scoffs, looking down at his boner. "So are you, ya fucking homo." He says with a hoarse voice, kissing him once again.

His hands grab everywhere, clothed skin, bare skin, even the bed sheets. Eric forces his tongue into the blond boys mouth, taste-testing and exploring the unknown. Cartman comes up, crazy eyed and leans against his headboard, pulling Butters into his lap. They can't get enough of each other. Butters' arms were calmly wrapped around the bigger boy's neck and Eric's hands couldn't stay still, moving from Butter's jean-covered bum, to his hair, to his hips. It got to the point where Cartman couldn't handle it.

He pulls away, panting a bit and grabs the end of the smaller boy's shirt. "Arms up, you pussy."

Butters, having mixed feeling about it, reluctantly puts his arms up. Eric growls and tugs off the shirt, not even getting it stuck around his head. The bigger boy stares at Butter's pale body. Then he smirks and goes back to kissing the blond.

They lapse back into the routine they were in before, with Butter's twirling locks of Cartman's hair and Cartman gripping his lovehandles so hard, Butters will probably find blotchy fingermark bruises on his milky-white skin.

Somewhere in between, Cartman pulls off his shirt, while only leaving Butters' lips for a second, and began to kiss down his neck. Butters turned pink.

He stared down the boy. Over the years, Cartman has lost his chubby look, and replaced it with a bigger and broader one. Mostly muscle, thick shoulders and arms, less of a belly he was known for. Even on his face, Eric has lost weight. Butters stares until Eric sucks just the right place on his neck.

Butters squeaks on first contact, but when he feels Eric smile and prob the area with his tongue and teeth, the smaller boy lets out a breathy- definitely more like a sigh- moan.

Eric stops sucking on Butters' neck and pushes him off of his lap.

"Whoa!" Butters exclaims as he tumbles over and off the side of the bed. "owww." He whines with a frown. He scrambles back on the bed and is met with disgusted eyes.

"That was so fucking gay, Butters!" Eric cries out, wiping his mouth. He grabs his shirt and throws it over his head. "You're such a fag."

"B-b-b-but Eric! You're h-hard!" The blond boy yelps, as he puts his shirt back on as well. He puts it on just as quickly as Eric did, with shaky fingers and a self-esteem about his body that has never been lower. "Ah-ah-and you're the one took off my shirt!"

Cartman let's his jaw drop, then his face twists into a scold and he grabs a handful of Butters top. "I'm not a fucking fag, Butters!"

"I never called you one!" Butters says, turning red.

Cartman goes to yell again, but he clenches his jaw and his cheeks match Butters'. He just shakes his head.

"Leave, Butters."

The blond's stomach drops, eye's going comically wide and wet. "What?" He lets out, heart falling apart in his chest.

Eric sighs in exasperation, like he's panicking. "Just... Get out."

Butters wants to say more, but he doesn't. He just lets out a sob and drags his feet and out the door. He doesn't look up once.


	5. Chapter 5

Cartman is pissed, like so fucking pissed.

It's been a week since he's spoken to Butters, by his choice. Butters has tried to talk to him, but Eric blew him off. So, Butters can take a hint, he backed off and gave his boyfriend some space.

He's standing by his locker, quietly and happily grabbing his books to put in his bag. It was the end of the day and Butters couldn't wait to get home. That's when Kenny approaches him.

"Hey, Butters." Kenny says smoothly, words well rehearsed and rolling off his tongue. "You free later?"

Butters gulps uncomfortably. Kenny has always been a bit sketchy but once South Park elementary hit secondary, Kenny got around. He mostly did it for free weed, sleeping with Bebe and supposedly had a bi-curious fling with Stan behind the bleachers. Kenny meant drugs, sex and beer, beer, beer. And Butters knew exactly what would be happening later if he was free.

Butters was going to decline politely, explaining he had a boyfriend and he wasn't really interested anyways- just for good measure- when Eric came stomping over.

"McCormick, what the fuck are you doing trying to hook up with my boyfriend?!" Cartman exclaims, pushing the other boy against the wall. Kenny growls and pushes back.

"Obviously he was into it!" Kenny yelps. Butters shakes his head fiercely and frowns, feeling like he's gonna burst into tears.

Cartman turns red, like bright fucking red. He grabs the shorter one by the neck and points his eyes in the direction of the blond. "Does he look into it? He's fucking shaking, you jackass! You're making him uncomfortable."

Kenny squeaks. "he'd probably get more from me than he gets from you."

Butters knew how much Eric and Kenny hated each other, so it probably felt satisfying when Eric used his other hand to punch Kenny to the ground and start kicking him. Kenny howls in pain, kicking out his own feet and covering his head in protection.

"Don't you ever even fucking look at Butters again, or I'll fucking chop up your parents and feed them to you!" Cartman screams, only to stop kicking when blood is trickling from the poor boy's mouth and his only noise is a light whimpering.

They've created a crowd now. Cartman looks around, smiles wolfishly at them and grabs Butter's hand. He drags them outta the hall, ignoring the strained calls of Mr. Makey telling them to get back here. Eric ignores him though, pulling the blond out the front doors.

"Eric, I have to get my backpack!" He is, not very surprisingly, ignored and dragged out to Eric's pick-up. He pulls down the back of the truck. He picks up the smaller boy by the waist, hands landing on his bum, and placed on the end of the car.

"Did he hurt you at all, pussy?" The bigger one asks frantically, checking Butters- now pink from the accidental butt touching- face for any marks or bruises. Butters smiles a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm fine." He pushes Eric's hand away. "I need to get my backpack."

Eric's still looking though, squinting at every inch. "I'll get it after." Butters makes a strangled sound but let's it slide.

When Cartman is satisfied with the zero marks he found, he hugs Butters tightly. "Don't ever let him flirt with you again, you're mine. If he does, call me over. Okay, B?"

Butters feels his heart swell because of that, smiling largely. "Okie dokie, Eric." He doesn't question why Eric didn't talk to him for a week, maybe he just had to figure himself out first.

They smile at each other and in a small, messy toned voice, Eric speaks. "And about the other day, with all the hot and bothered shit... I-I-I'm sorry."

Eric smiles ear to ear, kissing the boy's forehead. "it's okay, Eric."

;;;

They go out for dinner after Butters gets all his homework done. It was nothing too fancy, Eric in his white t-shirt and plaid unbuttoned button-up and Butters in his favorite blue and red knit sweater. It was almost Halloween and it was sweater weather outside, so that also made his particularly happy.

But the fact that Eric was driving kind of scared Butters. On Eric's sixteenth birthday back in February, the brunet started taking his driving test and stuff, even got his G1. Even though he needed to have a licensed adult with him, that didn't stop him from taking his boyfriend out in the pick-up truck his mom bought him for his last birthday. He drove it around quite a bit without following the rules.

Well, he would be seventeen in a couple of months, so Butters looked passed it. And Cartman's never killed him while driving so he was okay.

"What happened to your jeans?" Cartman asks, rising an eyebrow with a bit of rude-confusion.

Butters looks down at the holes in his black, skinny jeans where his knees were. His mother had patched up one of the holes with a cameo patch and the other left bare. Butters giggles. "I fell."

Cartman places his eyes back on the wheel. "You fell?"

Butters turns a bit pink. "Well, pushed." He gives Eric a cut eye playfully and Cartman grumbles.

"Son of a bitch, I did not." Eric says defensively, biting his lip. But when the smaller of the two gives his a serious look, Cartman sighs. "I totally fucking did."

Butters smirks as they pull into KFC. Butters just knew they'd be going here.

He unbuckled and watches at Cartman kicks open the car door and races over to Butters' side. He pulls the door open and walk away. The door closes on Butters again, him letting out a little 'oof' and he re-opens the door. He runs over to Eric.

"You know, it's not gentleman-like if you open the door. You gotta hold the door open for me." The blond crosses his arms over his chest as Eric gets in line.

"Oh," Is all he says, but his red face tells all. Butters just smiles at the attempt and goes to hold the taller boys hand. Seeing it in his pocket, Butters wraps his hand on Eric's bicep.

He listen as Eric orders his food, and small fries for Butters. He watches the bigger boy's face as he speaks gruffly to the cashier, eyes roaming everywhere and tongue lapping over his lips.

Eric was so beautiful to Butters.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe it was because Eric was now full and feeling protecting, or maybe because it was some kind of blue moon. Whatever it was, it was surely a surprise to Butters.

Eric looks at him, once done successfully not killing them as he pulled into the garage of his house. Butters sighed in relief that they were finally home, and looks over at Eric. He's got a weird look on his face, eyebrows furrowed and a hard glare at Butters.

"What?" Butters questions, feeling a bit self-conscious about the way he was being looked at. But Eric moves a bit closer, and Butters moves closer to the window.

"Stay still," Eric whispers and Butters stays put. The sixteen year old looks a bit hesitant, but he roughly- probably more roughly than he meant to- pushes his lips against the blond's. Butters is surprised, he didn't even get the chance to close his eyes. They're wide and open, looking at Eric's closed ones and his mouth in his own. But then he calms down, melting into the kiss. He places his hands on the bigger boy's face and closes his eyes.

Eric doesn't move at all in the kiss, maybe from nerves. Butters doesn't even care, he just enjoys the warmth of the second pair of lips. But Eric pulls away too soon, with a scowl on his face.

"Butters, I'm not _gay_."

First, he looks at him in pure shock. Then, Butters sputters a bit. "You kissed me!" He exclaims, his voice breaking.

Eric's face softens, his lip getting caught between his teeth. He doesn't say anything for a while, just staring down at his hand a bit angrily. But he looks up, staring down Butters hard.

"I'm not gay, you're the only boy I have ever liked."

Oh. Butters bites his lip. "So, bi?"

Eric groans, seeming like half from frustration and half from pure confusion. "No, Butters! I'm not bi, I don't even think I'm straight!"

Butters cocks his head, and Eric keeps explaining. He puts his head in his hands, so it's a low mumble when he speaks. The blond almost didn't hear him. "You're the only person I've ever liked."

"Oh," Is all Butters says.

"I just wanna be straight! I wanna be normal, I've been trying to like girls... But I just don't. I even tried to like boys, but I didn't like any of them!" Eric explains, lifting his head. Butters didn't know if his face was red from his hands or from the discussion they were having. "You're the only one I've ever liked. I don't know whether that's what is stopping me from liking anyone else, or it's because I don't know my sexuality."

Eric was close to tears now. "I don't wanna be gay."

Butters leaps forward, hugging Eric with all his might. It broke his heart to see the boy so torn apart by this. "But it doesn't bother you when people at school know that... We're dating?"

Eric laughs through his tears. "I didn't care about any of those fags. You're really fucking tits, Butters. Let them see me with you. I'm not ashamed of you."

Butters smiles through the pain of the other boy's aching. He hugs him a bit tighter.

"I just... I don't wanna be gay. I'm not a fag. I want to be with you, cause to me you're not anyone at all... I don't see you as boy or girl- well you're obviously a boy- but you're just Butters. And I'm okay with that." Eric sniffles and Butters lets go of him, but still staying directly in front of him. He wipes some of the tears.

"And when we kiss, sometimes I over think and reality kinda settles in, y'know? Aw, fuck. I sound like a pussy." Eric smirks, blinking away his watery eyes. Butters laughs.

Even though Butters is gay, he doesn't take any of this to heart.

"Maybe you're pansexual?" Eric stares at him blankly. "Someone who is attached to people of any gender or sexuality or whatever."

Eric wrinkles his nose. "Ew, no. I don't like people. You and my mom, I like you guys."

Butters corks an eyebrow, stifling a laugh. "How about this... You're heterosexual, but I'm an exception."

Cartman ponders it for a moment, but the he smirks. "I like that. Makes me sound less like a fag and strong and totally not fat."

The other boy just laughs. "You're not fat, Eric."

Eric wrinkles his nose at him but with a smile, and gets out of the car. "C'mon fag, we got video games to play!" He yells, walking into his house.

Butters giggles a bit. Eric's never been so honest with him, and genuine. He remembers what Stan said about Eric tricking him, but he doesn't believe that one bit. He's just happy Eric is for sure about one that, and that's all that really matters right now.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N REUPLOAD. I uploaded it incorrectly last time:) Thanks- to the people who told me it was incorrect and my apologies. :))))

Considering the fact that they were both boys, and Eric thinking how she's completely crazy also had to do with it, Butters' mom lets them sleep in the same room. with the door closed, the lights and most likely, Cartman's pants off.

Butters watches from his upright position on his bed as Cartman takes off his shirt. Okay, okay, that's cool. Butters feels his face got pink as the bigger one starts undoing his pant buttons.

"I th-thought you didn't wanna do-do anything, 'cos you weren't gay." He stammers, genuinely confused. Eric just shrugged.

"Well you're my boyfriend, and you look really fucking hot so whatever." He shrugs, shoving down his pants to reveal a pair of boxer briefs with cartoon donuts on them. Butters looks at him funny. "What? Can a guy not change his mind?"

The blond giggles. "I was judging your choice of underwear, not choice of sex, silly."

Butters doesn't know how long being okay with gay will last, so he wants to take advantage of it while it's here, even if he is extremely scared. Butters suddenly feels restless in his loose pajama bottoms and baggy sweater Eric gave him to wear. He makes space in his large bed, getting all cuddled in the blanket and pillows as Cartman jumps in with only his briefs on.

Eric had left Clyde frog at Butters' house a week or so back, so the blonde cradles it in his arms and turns away from Eric to face the wall. The bigger boy seems to be having none of that.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric purrs in a voice Butters has never heard him use. Seduction, clear and pure sex. It sends shivers over any exposed skin and an itch under the clothes he was wearing.

"Eric?" Is all Butters has time to say because once he turns over, his lips were met with Cartman's. It's rough and heated, mouths mashing together. Somewhere in it, Butters looses Clyde frog and attaches his hands to Eric's face and the bigger boy finds some time to remove them from each other to pull of his boyfriend's sweater.

"I wanna see you naked." Eric whispers, licking over the sensitive spot on Butters' neck. Butters bites his lip, silencing the sounds he's dying to make as Eric desperately kisses down Butters neck and collarbone.

"Uh," Is all Butters can really say before Eric slides down his body, kissing down his chest. He licks his nipples, sucking on the pink skin. Butters leans his neck back, connecting his head to the pillow with a sigh. He groans a bit when Eric bites down. Butters laces his fingers in his boyfriend's hair as he goes down further. "E-Eric..."

"Yeah?" The bigger boy breathes out, trailing kisses down Butters tummy and light happy trail. The blond's hips raise, and he didn't even know he did it. Eric just held him down and scrapped his teeth just above the hem of the smaller boy's pants.

"I'm k-kinda sc-cared." Butters squeaks out, biting his lip as Cartman beings to tug at the top of his pajama pants with his mouth. Eric pulls up on the hem but when Butters squirms, the sixteen year old gives him a pissy look and lets the hem snap against the boy's belly. "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt, you pansy." Eric scowls, but then he smirks. "Wait, that's not a no." Cartman licks his lips.

Butter whimpers, maybe from the hard on he was supporting or from Eric's sudden hostile attitude. "No, it's a 'you b-b-better be careful, and don't judge, you meanie.'"

Eric gives a pot-giggle. He rises from his position and lies next to Butters. "Really?" He grins when the blond nods.

Eric grabs Butters by the waist, pulling his boyfriend easily and placing his down on his upwards hips. Butters shakily places his small hands on the bigger boy, placing his bum down on Eric's hips and his knees next to each side. His eyes widen a bit as he feel Cartman's boxer-clad dick touch his bottom.

"You feel... Big." Butters says, rubbing his bum against Eric's hard on. Eric exhales and his legs wiggle a bit.

"Holy fuck," He gasps, letting his legs go straight and spread apart a little. "Shit, fuck, take off your pants."

Butters feels a bit more confident as he watches Eric practically writhe beneath him. Butter smiles, and bats his eyelashes. "What do you say?" He adds a small bum wiggle for extra torture.

"Fucking now, B!" Eric howls, thrusting his hips up and bouncing Butters around. Despite his painful hard on, Butters can't help but giggle.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Butters says, stepping off the bigger boy to remove his pajama pants. He pulls them down fast enough so that he can't pussy out or be scared. He shivers, feeling cold air around him. Eric stares for a second or two, heavily breathing. Butters starts to feel self-conscious.

Eric then begins to cackle softly. Butters stomach drops. "Hey, I'm bigger than you!" That's when Eric whips out his own dick from his boxers. He continues to snicker as Butters goes from weary to annoyed. "Ha, ha. Very funny." He says, blinking back the tears in his eyes. This is totally uncool.

Eric gets himself together and looks at Butters doughy eyes. He melts a bit, putting on a half-smirk. "I was only joking Butters, you're beautiful. C'mere."

Butters doesn't have to move because Eric picks him up and places him down on his stomach, which was pretty flat. Butters bends down to kiss Eric, capturing his mouth. It's not long before they're in a fierce make out, Butters rutting up against Cartman's stomach.

"Oh, Hamburgers." Butters exhales when one of Eric's hands stretch out to grab the boy's bum and another stroking Butters hard cock. It only takes him a minute or two to get the blond off, shaking and moaning into the bigger boy's neck. He comes all over Cartman's tummy.

When he's finished, Butters leans back and swallows his fear, gripping on to Eric's length and doing whatever came natural. He strokes, and Eric was right, he was much bigger. But it takes less time for Cartman to come, spewing incoherent words and thrusting up into Butters' hand.

When everything is finished, Eric wipes up Butters' hand and his own chest. He leans up so they're both in sitting position and kisses his boyfriend passionately. "That was fucking awesome, man."

Butters just nods and is seriously surprised when Eric cuddles him as they fall asleep. Cartman, a cuddler? Who would've thought.


End file.
